Train Bridge
by kbunny10
Summary: Raven has a tradition that takes place every night after the other titans are asleep. Beast Boy, being the curious person that he is, seriously wants to know what it is she does. Just a cute little BBRae drabble. Hey looky for once my story isn't rated T. It's a christmas miracle...wait it's august...oh well details details. Now its a Two-Shot! :D
1. Chapter 1

There's a train bridge near my best friend's college, I was thinking about this the other day and just somehow came up with this little drabble.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans just my OC.

* * *

Raven had a tradition; every night when she was sure the other titans were asleep she'd go outside for a walk. Well technically a fly and then a walk. There was this one bridge in Jump City that was right over the train tracks, and every night since she had joined the team, she would go out there to think.

Occasionally a train would go by, sometimes she'd just ignore it and other times she'd sit down on the bridge, let her legs hang over the edge, and pretend the train was coming right at her. The bridge was blocked off from cars so she didn't have to worry about getting run over, and most people didn't walk by there at night. It was one of the only places in the city where she could get a clear view of the night sky.

Now even though Raven was an empath and could usually tell when people were sleeping by the emotions they were giving off, there had been a few times when she was almost caught. Once she mistook Robin and Starfire's feelings of bliss for good dreams, but upon entering the common room she realized she'd walked in on something she could never un-see. After giving a quick and flustered explanation she was able to sneak out of the tower and continue her usual tradition.

Another time Nix had caught her just as she was about to fly off the roof, but Raven was able to easily convince her that she was just dreaming. Beast Boy held the record for being the teammate that caught her the most amount of times. The first time he caught her she had accidentally walked in on a late night video game match between Cyborg and himself luckily that time and the first couple of times after that he'd believed her excuses. But sooner or later he'd start questioning.

Raven stepped out of her room as quietly as possible. There was no one in sight. She sighed, maybe for once she wouldn't get caught.

"Going somewhere?" she turned around surprised as she saw a green fly turn into Beast Boy.

"Oh, Beast Boy, what're you doing up so late?" she asked in her usual monotone having quickly regained her composure after the initial shock of seeing him.

"I could ask you the same thing." he said folding his arms across his chest. "This is the fourth time I've caught you sneaking out of the tower this week. Where've you been going?"

"Frankly it's none of your business Beast Boy." Raven frowned before trying to walk away.

"Yes it is, last time you were being secretive like this it was the end of the world! And the time before that it was because you were dating a guy trapped in a book who turned out to be an evil dragon! I can't help it if I'm worried."

Raven stared at Beast Boy for a few minutes she considered just telling him to mind his own business and then leaving but that would end in one of two possible bad outcomes. 1. He follows he anyways and if he was going to come with she'd prefer it if she gave him permission instead of him just following her. 2. He actually did leave her alone, but this would mean he'd probably not talk to her for weeks and she didn't want that...did she?

"I won't tell you." She started, Beast Boy clenched his fists a turned to leave. "But," he froze and looked at Raven. "You can find out if you can keep up." she smirked before running off towards the roof.

Beast Boy was taken off guard by this at first, but as soon as the event registered he quickly took off after Raven. He watched as she jumped off the roof and flew towards the city. Beast Boy transformed into the first bird that came to mind and flew after her.

As they flew he looked at Jump City below. He'd seen it many times in the day, but this was the first time he'd flown over it at night not being on a mission. He was amazed by all the sparkling lights of the town; though he eventually became aware that they were flying over an area of Jump City that he'd never been to before. He was just about to ask Raven where they were, but then she began to land and he had no choice but to follow.

"Raven, where are we?" Beast Boy asked, cautiously surveying his surroundings. They were on a bridge, there were only a few street lights around, and he could hear the sounds of a train coming. "Raven?" When she didn't respond Beast Boy looked over at the young empath. She was sitting on the edge of the bridge with her feet hanging over. She motioned for Beast Boy to come sit next to her so he did.

"I come out here to think every night." She said not taking her eyes off the train tracks in front of her.

"Ah…that makes sense; it is pretty peaceful out here." Beast Boy started. Suddenly the oncoming train honked its horn again. "Although the train makes it a little less peaceful; why do you sit out here if there are trains passing through here every hour on the hour?"

"You'll see." Raven said, giving Beast Boy a small smile as she spoke.

Beast Boy thought about questioning her again but he changed his mind and faced the tracks. Finally the train got closer and the light got brighter. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Raven repositioned herself so that she was directly over the train.

The train became really loud and a large gust of wind came with it. Beast Boy covered his ears, unused to a sound that high. He glanced over at Raven. The wind was blowing her cape and hair behind her and she was smiling. Not the kind of small smile she usually did, she was all out smiling. Like as if Happy had taken over her mind smiling. He smiled to himself; she looked beautiful when she smiled. That was why he liked her, maybe even loved her. One day he'd tell her, but not today. Right now everything was perfect, even if she didn't know how he felt.

"So yeah…this is where I go every night." Raven re-stated after the train had passed.

Beast Boy smiled, "I can see why you like it here. Thank you for showing me this."

"No problem," Raven responded. "You're welcome to come here with me any time you want."

Beast Boy's smile grew, "Alright, I think I'm gonna have to take you up on that offer at least once a week from now on."

Raven smiled another small smile. "I'd like that."

* * *

That's all! Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

So after I posted Train Bridge as a oneshot I got a review like this (that later disappeared because for some reason all guest reviews disappear):

"Toolazytosignin: Loved it! Read it earlier today and came back just to read it one more time, heck, I might read it again after this. I know this is a one-shot but it be nice to see a connected story like this were there on the bridge one night and beastboy actually confesses how he feels or gets overwelmed and can't help but kiss her. Idk, just an idea. Again loved it! :)"

And I'm pleased to say that I'm now adding a second chapter to the story Train Bridge. Now it's a Two Shot! It's not exactly like the reviewer suggested but I think it's still pretty good. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, but it would sure be cool if I did! I do own my OC Nix though.

* * *

A few weeks had passed since Beast Boy had first gone to the train bridge, and though he said he'd be going with Raven at least once a week, it was more like every other day. The two would go to the bridge and talk for a bit, the train would come by, they'd laugh, and then sometimes if one of them actually needed to think about something they'd just sit there in a blissful silence happy to be in each other's company and not be at each other's throats.

Because of their late night excursions to the train bridge, their relationship during the day was improving. Beast Boy would still try to make Raven laugh, but instead of insulting or injuring him, she'd just laugh silently at his jokes, and when Raven was reading a book, instead of annoying her till he was thrown out a window, Beast Boy would politely ask if he could read it to him out loud, and most times she would.

Now these changes definitely didn't go unnoticed by the team. Robin was just glad that they no longer had to fix some of the tower windows every day, Cyborg would tease Raven and Beast Boy about their new closer relationship but at the same time he really wanted to know what caused it, Starfire would fly around saying how it is "most glorious" that her friends were not fighting anymore, and Nix was convinced they were secretly dating.

'_Heh, I wish.'_ Beast Boy thought every time Nix brought up her theory, truth be told he hadn't gotten up the courage to tell her how he felt yet. He'd thought about maybe telling her the next time they went to the train bridge, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to. He liked spending time with Raven at that bridge, he didn't want to mess anything up and lose the chance to spend time with her there every night. _'Though maybe I should tell her tonight, it would be nice to at least know if I have a chance….'_ He debated with himself. Currently he was lying on the top bunk of his bed trying to decide what he should do. _'If she turns me down we may never be this close again, but then what if she doesn't turn me down? Oh who am I kidding, she'll turn me down. I mean look at me, I'm annoying, green, and I've got this dumb tooth sticking out. And these ears, as much as I don't like to admit it, people really don't care about the ears.'_

Suddenly there was a soft knock at the door. "Beast Boy? It's me, Raven." He quickly got off his bed and opened the door. "You coming with to the train bridge?" She asked, not a hint of emotion on her face.

"Yeah," Beast Boy nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

After the two of them got to the train bridge, Beast Boy was being uncharacteristically quiet, and Raven noticed. Every time at the train bridge up until now had been fine. So she didn't get why he was so quiet today. "Is something wrong?" She asked cautiously.

Beast Boy seemed spaced out so he didn't answer her right away. "Oh what? No I'm fine." He said putting a smile on and shifting his gaze away from the train tacks to look at Raven.

"Are you sure?" Raven asked, still worried. "You seem off."

"Yeah I'm fine Rae, just thinking, that's all." He assured her. Raven would have corrected him about her name, but he seemed so off she figured she better not.

"What're you thinking about?" She asked. The sounds of an oncoming train could be heard in the background.

"It's nothing important really." Beast Boy mumbled.

"What?" Raven asked, the train was getting closer now, and a lot louder.

Beast Boy debated with himself for a few seconds, right now the two of them were alone, and he'd never get a better chance to tell her how he felt, well unless they were at the train bridge another night, but that's beside the point.

"Actually I was thinking about how-" He was cut off by the loud horn of the train passing under them.

"What?" Raven yelled over the horn.

"I was thinking about how I-" The train used its horn again. _'You have _got_ to be kidding me'_ He thought.

"I can't hear you!" Raven yelled.

"Ah screw it!" He yelled before pulling her into a kiss.

Raven was shocked at first, before relaxing into the kiss. The two of them felt like they were in their own little world, the sounds of the train sounding distant, even though it was right below them.

They finally had to pull away for air; the train was gone at this point.

"So um…what was that?" Raven said after an awkward silence.

"That was a kiss Rae," Beast Boy joked nervously. "I didn't know you were that uninformed about the dating rituals of humans."

Raven rolled her eyes. "I know what that was; I mean why did you kiss me?"

Beast Boy just looked down at his hands. "I guess…because I wanted to."

Raven rolled her eyes and thought _'Obviously.'_ "Why did you want to?" she asked, trying best to keep her monotone, however her annoyance with Beast Boy's answers was pretty obvious.

Beast Boy let out a frustrated sigh before lying back on the bridge. "Raven I did it because I love you. And I know you don't feel the same way, but I just couldn't help it and-"

Beast Boy was still giving his long explanation, but Raven wasn't listening anymore. Beast Boy _loved _her. Beast Boy loved_ her_. That was…unexpected to say the least. Not that she didn't feel the same way; she just thought that Beast Boy only saw her as a friend. She was pulled from her thoughts when she realized Beast Boy was still rambling.

"And I know that even though you don't feel the same way you probably also feel hurt that I told you this because you probably think I'm lying and that I'm actually still in love with Terra and-"

"Beast Boy, could you shut it for two minutes?" Raven asked as calmly as possible.

Beast Boy went silent and made the motion for zipping his mouth shut.

"Alright now first of all, I didn't get half of what you just said because I wasn't really paying attention." Beast Boy looked a little hurt when she said this. "Second, I feel the same way…" She mumbled quiet enough that only someone with highly trained ears like Beast Boy could hear her.

"You…what?" He asked.

Raven sighed. "I love you too Beast Boy." She watched as Beast Boy's face went from a confused look to an extremely goofy grin. He started to silently cheer at his victory. Raven just rolled her eyes and smiled to herself.

"So…what was it?"

"What?" Raven asked, not understanding the question.

"What made you fall for me? Was it the ears? Chicks dig the ears."

Raven rolled her eyes again. "I'll see you back at the tower." She said before flying off.

"Wait Rae! I need to know what it was! The ears? The jokes? The skin? It was my tooth wasn't it? Rae?! Rae?! Raven c'mon! Was it my sparkling personality?! It was my transforming ability wasn't it?!" He called after her before transforming and following her. "RAVEN C'MON! TELL ME!"

* * *

That's all, please R&R!


End file.
